1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluorescent microscope and a remote control system thereof, and more particularly, to a fluorescent microscope and a remote control system thereof with improved user convenience by facilitating transportation and management and being disposed in a narrow place such as the inside of an incubator or a clean bench, etc. due to the reduction in size and observing samples through a remote control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the fluorescent microscope uses a principle that emits fluorescence when phosphor absorbs light having a specific wavelength and means an apparatus that coats fluorescent materials (fluorescent pigments) on samples and then irradiates light having absorption wavelengths of the fluorescent materials to the samples to observe the samples through the fluorescent materials emitting light.
The fluorescent microscope has been mainly used to detect biological materials and can be suitably used for samples such as bacteria or protein having self-fluorescence or samples capable of adsorbing the fluorescent materials and selects a proper fluorescent pigment according to each sample. As encapsulant for the samples, liquid paraffin, water, glycerol, etc. not having self-fluorescence have been mainly used instead of balsam.
Since the existing fluorescent microscope is very expensive and as has a large size, it is not easy to dispose the fluorescent microscope in a narrow place or transport it. In particular, since a light source unit or a display, etc. used for the fluorescent microscope are separately provided from a main body, the management is not easy.
In addition, although it is effective to observe the samples by disposing the fluorescent microscope in an incubator culturing cells or a clean bench providing an aseptic environment in consideration of the biological study where the fluorescent microscope is mainly used, it is impossible to dispose the fluorescent microscope in the incubator or the clean bench due to the foregoing problem of size. Therefore, a need exists for a fluorescent microscope having a compact size.
Further, since most targets to be observed by the fluorescent microscope should be observed for a long time, a development of a system capable of executing an image focus control, an intensity control of a light source, a control of an observation period, etc., by remote even when the user leaves a study room is needed.